Always love you
by Yeoljae
Summary: SEQUEL! Taehyung sudah rela menunggu Jungkook. Tapi, ada seseorang yang malah mengajak Jungkook berpacaran. Karena Jungkook masih polos/? Dia pun menerima dengan senang hati. Well, ada apa dengan Jungkook? Apa dia mencintai Taehyung atau tidak? (warning inside)


**Author : LEVINFINITEXO88**

 **.**

 **Cast : All of bangtan's member, iKon's member.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE! VKOOK, HOPEKOOK, JUKOOK/? (Junhoe-Jungkook)**

 **cerita abal, typo(s), alur kecepetan, ide melenceng/?, dan segala kejelekannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : SEQUEL! Taehyung sudah rela menunggu Jungkook. Tapi, ada seseorang yang malah mengajak Jungkook berpacaran. Karena Jungkook masih polos/? Dia pun menerima dengan senang hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, ada apa dengan Jungkook? Apa dia mencintai Taehyung atau tidak?**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Hari yang cerah di bulan Mei. Jungkook berjalan riang menuju cafe langganannya—ingin bertemu sahabat lama.

Ya, sahabat lamanya. Tidak lebih. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam/?

"JUNGKOOK- _ **AH!**_ " Teriak seorang _**namja**_ dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna hitamnya. Jungkook berlari menghampiri.

"Junhoe- _ **yaaaa**_ ~ sudah lama sekali~" sahut Jungkook sambil menjabat tangan _**namja**_ itu—Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum. Mengajak Jungkook duduk di depannya.

" _ **Heol**_ , kau makin tinggi saja." Celetuk Jungkook sambil menatap Junhoe lekat-lekat. Junhoe membusungkan dada—pamer.

"Yeah. Dari dulu aku memang tinggi, 'kan? Kau saja yang tidak tumbuh-tumbuh." Balas Junhoe sambil menyindir. Sepertinya mulut Junhoe masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu frontal. Jungkook cemberut, tentu saja. Hei, dia ini lebih tinggi dari Jimin _**hyung**_ -nya!

"Aku akan tinggi. Lihat saja nanti," geram Jungkook dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Junhoe terkekeh pelan. " _ **Aigoo**_ , lihat _bunny_ ini. Kau tidak berubah ya?"

Junhoe memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook hari ini. Baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan gambar kelinci di depannya dipadu dengan celana pendek hitam dan beanie hat berwarna abu-abu. Jungkook terlihat makin imut. Junhoe berdeham, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, _**aniya**_. Kau berubah, jadi makin imut."

"JUNHOE!"

"Oke. Santai. Hei, Jungkook. Bagaimana kariermu?" Tanya Junhoe penasaran. Jungkook pun menceritakan kesehariannya bersama _**hyungdeul luar biasa**_ nya setiap hari. Junhoe tekun mendengarkan. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar ocehan dari _baby bunny_ itu.

"Mereka semua menyayangimu, benar 'kan?" Sahut Junhoe menyimpulkan. Jungkook mengangguk lucu.

"Andai aku sudah debut sepertimu," sahut Junhoe sedikit sedih. Ya, Junhoe juga salah satu member boyband yang terkenal, namun belum debut sampai saat ini. Junhoe sangat menantikan hari dimana ia dan teman-teman 1 grupnya debut.

Jungkook mengusap-usap tangan Junhoe yang tergeletak/? diatas meja.

"Tunggu saja. Aku berharap yang baik-baik padamu."

" _ **Gomawo,**_ Jungkook _ **-ah.**_ " Jungkook tersenyum manis. Membuat Junhoe terperangah.

"Hei, Jungkook- _ **ah**_."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLUSH**

 **.**

 **.**

Pipi putih nan lucu milik Jungkook merona menggemaskan. Membuat Junhoe ingin menggigit pipi Jungkook saja.

"Em—ada seseorang yang bilang ia mencintaiku, tapi kami belum pacaran."

"Eh?" Junhoe terkejut. Jungkook menatap Junhoe heran, tapi tetap imut di mata Junhoe.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kata Hoseok _**hyung**_ , aku masih kecil," sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Junhoe menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, Jeon Jungkook. Kau ini sudah besar! 18 tahun, _Bunny_! Dan kau belum pacaran? Kau pasti kena kutukan." Celetuk Junhoe penuh semangat.

"Kutukan?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Lupakan. Memangnya siapa orang beruntung yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Junghoe mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia baru sadar sahabatnya itu mempunyai pikiran sepolos anak 10 tahun.

— _Oh, Bahkan Jungkook mungkin lebih polos, Junhoe_.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau mengejek." Cegah Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tunggu. Memangnya kau pernah pacaran?"

Junhoe menopangkan dagunya, "Tentu. 2 kali pula."

" **MWO?** "

"Jangan berteriak, _**aigoo**_. Tidak di dorm, di sini, aku selalu saja kena teriakan." Gerutu Junhoe sambil melengos sebal. Di dorm grupnya ia selalu dapat teriakan dari _**hyungdeul**_ nya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Sekarang, dapat juga? Tidak terima kasih. Telinga Junhoe sudah kapok.

"Hehehe, Mianhae."

Mata Junhoe melebar, "Bagaimana kalo _backstreet_?"

" _Backstreet_? Jalan belakang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, pacaran tapi diam-diam, gitu."

"Tidak ah, aku tidak pandai berbohong." Tolak Jungkook halus. Junhoe kembali berpikir. Kasihan juga, sahabat baiknya ini. Di umur yang hampir 18 tahun belum pacaran. Pasti _**hyungdeul**_ 1 grupnya itu menjaga Jungkook dengan sangat baik—tidak, terlampau baik.

Tiba-tiba, lampu bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepala Junhoe.

"Kalau denganku?"

"Apanya denganmu?"

"Pacaran denganku—"

" **HAH!?** "

"Jangan teriak, kumohon." Pinta Junhoe dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah, baiklah." Sahut Jungkook menyesal.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya, "Bukan pacaran sungguhan, kau tahu. Aku ingin bukti nyata kalau seseorang itu benar-benar mencintaimu," jawabnya tenang dan lancar/?. "Lagian, aku sudah punya pacar kok." Sahutnya lagi sambil membayangkan _**hyung**_ cantiknya di dorm. Wew, Junhoe yang kasmaran.

"Kita lihat, seberapa jauh _**hyung**_ -mu itu menjagamu. Dan seberapa jauh 'seseorang'mu itu mencintaimu."

"Eoh? Pacarmu bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook pelan. Junhoe menyeringai.

"Dia pasti setuju, tenang saja. Jadi, kau mau?" Tawar Junhoe sekali lagi. "Ingat ya, ini hanya pura-pura."

"Tentu!"

"Oke," Jungkook terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _It's showtime,_ " Gumam Junhoe kali ini dengan _**cool**_ —sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

— _sungguh sangat Junhoe's style sekali._

Dan akhirnya dimulailah rencana absurd/? Berjudul **'ayo-lihat-seberapa-jauh'** milik Junhoe dan Jungkook.

— **Aku hanya bisa doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian :)** *authortiba2melankolis*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Seluruh member BTS—minus Jungkook—tengah kelimpungan. Pasalnya, _**magnae**_ imut-dan-menggemaskan mereka hilang sejak pagi. Terutama Taehyung. Taehyung sangat frustasi calon kekasihnya menghilang dari jangkauannya/?

"Kemana dia?" Gerutu Namjoon sambil menelepon. Mencoba menghubungi Jungkook. Walaupun sudah ia hubungi 10 kali.

"Ada 2 kemungkinan hyung. Dia pergi bersama orang lain atau diculik alien." Celetuk Jimin sambil mengusap bibirnya—bekas kopi susu tadi pagi masih menempel.

"Jangan sampai," gumam Taehyung lemas.

"Ak—"

CKLEK

Seluruh member berpaling ke pintu depan. Mendapati Jungkook yang sudah pulang dengan sehat walafiat—

— _ **dan pulang bersama seorang namja tinggi nan tampan.**_

"Kau pergilah. _Thanks_ , Junhoe." Usir Jungkook halus/? sambil mengibas tangannya. Junhoe mendecih kecil.

"Oke. Aku pulang ya. Bye~" Junhoe pun berlalu pergi dari dorm BTS.

BLAM

"YA! MAGNAE! KENAPA KAU PERGI TIDAK BILANG-BILANG HAH!? KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN HYUNDE—EMMHHHPPPFFFT!—JIMIN!" Teriak Suga sambil mencak-mencak tak karuan. Jimin sudah membekapnya, tapi suara nyaring Suga masih bisa didengar.

Astaga, dia itu vokalis atau rapper? *mikirkeras*

"Amankan Suga hyung, Jimin." Titah Namjoon sambil menunjuk kamar Suga. Jimin mengerti lalu menarik—lebih tepatnya menyeret—Suga ke kamarnya.

Kembali ke Jungkook yang sekarang tengah memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

" _Say it now, kid. Who is that?_ " Sahut Jin dengan aksen keibuan/? yang cukup kental. Hoseok di sebelahnya berkacak pinggang.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Takut melihat 3 _**hyung**_ nya—plus orang yang disayanginya—menatap tajam.

"Itu Junhoe. Pacarku." Jelas Jungkook sedikit ketakutan. Takut? Tentu. Bagi Jungkook tatapan para _**hyung**_ nya ini seperti singa yang sudah menemukan mangsa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hening seabad/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!?" Refleks, Jungkook menutup telinganya. Hoseok menatapnya tak percaya. Namjoon terlihat menanggapi datar, Jin cengo, Taehyung? Mungkin sudah pingsan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pacaran dulu?" Tanya Hoseok sinis, "Kau mau memberikan harapan palsu *ciah* pada Taehyung?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buk-bukan-."

"Ha, jadi kau menyuruhku menunggu agar saat kau putus dengan Junhoe- **sialan** itu kau bisa langsung bersamaku? Sial." Celetuk Taehyung yang ternyata sudah sadar/? dan sedang mengatur amarahnya/?.

Kalau ini dunia manga, di kepala Jungkook pasti sudah ada perempatan jalan/? yang menempel indah/? di dahi cantiknya/?

" **DENGARKAN!** " Bentak Jungkook kasar. Taehyung mendelik tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pacaran dengan Junhoe? Salah? Kau siapa?" Sahut Jungkook berapi-api.

 **NYUT**

Seperti ada sebuah sembilu yang mengiris hati Jungkook maupun Taehyung.

— _ **Perihnya pake banget, man.**_

"Maaf _**hyung**_."

"Cih, Aku bodoh mencintai orang sepertimu" Celetuk Taehyung tak berperasaan kepada Jungkook. Jungkook merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Kali ini Hoseok menyuarakan dirinya. Namjoon dan Jin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Jungkook itu labil. Dia itu masih gampang jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Jadi, Jungkook kita melupakan Taehyung yang menunggunya. Aku benar 'kan?" Sahut Hoseok sambil mengutarakan buah pikirkannya/?. Namjoon dan Jin menganggukkan kepalanya—setuju dengan hipotesis dewasa/? Ala Hoseok.

Sebenarnya, dari hati kecil Jungkook ia sudah ingin tertawa sejak tadi. _**Hyungdeul**_ nya benar-benar lucu dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

Tapi, sebagian besar dari hati kecilnya juga menyesal telah mengerjai Taehyung—yang rela menunggunya sampai benar-benar dewasa.

 _ **Oh. Terkutuklah kau, Goo Junhoe.**_

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

 **Pukul 15:00 KST**

Jungkook sedang membeli keperluan dorm bersama Hoseok _ **hyung**_ nya. Menurut Hoseok _**hyung**_ nya, perut/? kulkas mereka kosong, jadi perlu diisi/?

DRRT

Smartphone Jungkook bergetar. Jungkook segera merogoh saku hoodienya. Mata kelincinya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

— ** _Goo Junhoe meneleponnya._**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook sedikit menjauhi Hoseok dan mengangkat telepon itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PIK**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Jawab Jungkook ketus. Terdengar suara tawa mengerikan—menurut Jungkook—di seberang sana.

 _ **"Bagaimana? Apa 'seseorang' itu kesal padamu?"**_

"Ho-oh."

 _ **"Wow. Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Ah, rencanaku berjalan mulus rupanya."**_

"Rencana sialan. Dia benar-benar marah padaku, tahu!" Jungkook mengumpat. Ugh, baru kali ini Jungkook kita yang manis mengumpat.

 _ **"Mianhae, ini demi kau juga 'kan?"**_ Suara Junhoe disana terdengar berat. Sepertinya namja jangkung itu sedikit—atau mungkin tidak—menyesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ada kabar baik?"

 _ **"Ya, Yunhyeong hyung agak mendukung rencanaku. Dan well, sepertinya dia melapor pada Jinhwan hyung"**_ Sedetik kemudian, mata kelinci Jungkook melebar.

"Yang benar?"

 _ **"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, bocah."**_ Suara angkuh Junhoe terdengar jelas dari sana.

"Kau juga bocah, Junhoe!" Ujar Jungkook sedikit berteriak, "—dan sampai salamku pada Yunhyeong hyung. Oh ya. Semoga kau selamat."

 _ **"Tentu saja aku selamat. Hei, aku lebih tua darimu. Setengah tahun. Well, jiwaku lebih dewasa darimu yang masih berpikiran bocah."**_

"Mengejekku ya!?"

" _ **Tidak ada maksud untuk itu, Jeon.**_ "

"Tapi tetap saja! Maksudmu itu selalu mengarah penghinaan padaku." Sahut Jungkook tidak terima.

" _ **Whatever. Pokoknya, aku lebih tua darimu. Sudah ya, aku dipanggil Hanbin hyung. Annyeong chagii~**_ "

Junhoe memutus sambungan telepon mereka sepihak. Membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal. Hoseok yang sejak 5 menit lalu memperhatikan Jungkook—yang ternyata sedang menelepon seseorang—kini mulai menghampiri magnae imutnya itu.

"Menelepon pacarmu ya?" Selidik Hoseok sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan menelepon, tapi ditelepon." Koreksi Jungkook setengah kesal. Hoseok mengangguk saja.

"Hei, aku jadi kasihan pada Taehyung. Sebenarnya kau mencintainya tidak sih?" Gumam Hoseok sedikit menyindir. Kemudian, ia meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan beralih ke rak-rak yang memuat ramen instant.

Oh, Jungkook benar-benar harus ke dokter jantung hari ini. Jantungnya itu mulai berdetak menyakitkan. Entah kenapa.

* * *

.

"Kukira pacarmu hanya satu, Junhoe." Celetuk Jinhwan—salah satu member di grupnya Junhoe—saat melihat Junhoe kembali dari luar. Sepertinya habis menelepon seseorang.

"Pacarku memang satu 'kan," sahut Junhoe sedikit risih. Ayolah, pacar Junhoe cuma satu, Song Yunhyeong. Tidak ada yang lain. Tapi, Jinhwan selalu menanyainya. Seperti ibu-ibu.

"Tapi kau menganggap-nya sebagai pacarmu."

"Aku mendalami peranku, Kim." Sahut Junhoe tidak sopan. Jinhwan diam saja.

"Awas saja aku menemukanmu bersama orang lain, Junhoe." Ancam Donghyuk—member lainnya sambil memeluk Yunhyeong—pacar Junhoe yang sebenarnya— yang kebetulan berdiri di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu temanku," jawab Junhoe sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "Aku—hanya kasihan."

"Kasihan sih iya. Tapi, jangan sampai kau mencampuri urusan cinta orang lain, _**hyung**_." Kali ini _the real magnae_ , Chanwoo membuka mulutnya. Oh, sepertinya Junhoe tengah terpojok hari ini.

.

.

* * *

.

Hoseok dan Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berada di kedai es krim—oh, pasti ini permintaan Jungkook.

"Hei, Jungkook." Panggil Hoseok sambil menunjuk Jungkook dengan eskrimnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak polos, ya?."

"Eung?" Jungkook berhenti memakan eskrimnya.

Hoseok menghela nafas saat Jungkook menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" . .lagi" sahut Hoseok penuh penekanan di setiap perkatannya.

"Oh. Mungkin?"

"Lupakan tadi aku berkata apa." Jungkook mengangguk lalu lanjut menjilati eskrimnya. Hoseok sedikit meliriknya.

— _Oh my_. Kalau saja Taehyung disini, Hoseok yakin Jungkook akan habis di tangan Taehyung.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang-orang kalau lagi jilat eskrim itu pasti biasa saja. Lah ini? Udah jilat, sambil merem melek lagi.

 _ **Ugh, terlalu sensual.**_

"Gigit saja eskrimmu. Aku ingin cepat pulang," celetuk Hoseok sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Jungkook mengangguk saja. Lalu memasukkan eskrim itu ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

"JANGAN GILAA! KAU TIDAK TAHU KONSEKUENSI KALAU MEMBUNUH ORANG, EH!?" Teriak Jin saat Taehyung selesai membicarakan niatnya.

Ya, hasrat Taehyung untuk segera membunuh Junhoe perlahan mulai bangkit. Tidak peduli Junhoe itu siapa, dia hanya tidak ingin Jungkooknya bersama namja-jangkung-yang-ia-akui-cukup-tampan-itu.

—Oh. _Jungkooknya_. Hei, Taehyung. Jungkook belum menjadi milikmu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Taehyung dingin. "Tapi aku yakin si Junhoe itu punya niat buruk dengan Jungkook-ku!"

"Jungkook kita, tuan Kim." Koreksi Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Taehyung.

"Sahabat mana yang mau mencelakakan sahabatnya sendiri!?"

"Sahabat macam Junhoe itu-lah!"

"Ya, tidak ada yang seperti itu!" Kali ini Jin sedikit membentak.

"Ada!" Taehyung kukuh dengan penafsirannya/?

"Tidak!"

"Ada!"

"Tidak!"

"Ada! Dasar _**hyung**_ cantik!"

"Cantik? Sialan kau, byuntae!"

Jimin yang kebetulan lewat hanya tersenyum lebar. Seru juga melihat teman satu _line_ -nya bertengkar dengan _**namja**_ paling tua di BTS.

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian ini sudah dewasa," Namjoon yang bijak mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Jin pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Taehyung beringsut duduk di sofa. Jimin menghilang entah kemana/?. Namjoon menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Taehyungie..." Taehyung menoleh sedikit.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu saja kenapa Jungkook begitu? Atau cari tahu siapa Junhoe itu?"

TRING

Bola lampu imajiner menghampiri kepala Taehyung.

— _Ide briliant_.

"TERIMA KASIH HYUNG! AKU MENCINTAIMU! MUMUMUMUMU~" Sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk leader BTS erat.

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak mau Hoseok salah paham." Namjoon melepaskan paksa pelukan teletubbies/? yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Taehyung.

Segera, Taehyung mengambil handphonenya yang sejak tadi belum sempat disentuh/? oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Taehyung mengirim sebuah pesan ke seseorang entah siapa. Tapi dari seringaian Taehyung, author yakin itu pasti anak buahnya/?

'Tunggu saja nanti, Junhoe.'

* * *

.

" **MWO?** " Jungkook berteriak dengan handphone yang menempel di telinganya. Hoseok menatapnya malas.

' _Pasti pacarnya lagi_ ' gumam Hoseok dalam hati.

 _ **"Ya, salah ya?"**_

"Tentu saja salah bodoh! Kau ini! Sudah membuat kehebohan di dorm-ku, sekarang kau mau kesana!? Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu, Junhoe."

" _ **Tapi, ini bagian dari rencanaku. Kau mau 'seseorang' itu tidak mencintaimu lagi?**_ "

Ancaman Junhoe membuat hati Jungkook _down_ lagi. Ck, sepertinya Junhoe pintar dalam memanfaatkan Jungkook.

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Yunhyeong hyung."

" _ **Yayayaya. Kau mau ini cepat selesai, 'kan? Kau tahu? Aku rindu pacarku.**_ " Gumam Junhoe di seberang sana. Membuat Jungkook mendengus sebal.

"Makanya, lebih baik jangan lakukan rencana aneh ini." Nasihat Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oke, Hoseok di sebelahnya mulai ketakutan/?

" _ **Heh, siapa yang setuju? Aku hanya mengusulkan, kau setuju saja. Gimana sih?**_ "

"Ck. Baiklah. Aku tunggu 20 menit lagi. Pastikan kau datang dengan damai, Junhoe." Kata Jungkook final. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, seringai iblis terukir di wajah tampan Junhoe.

" _ **Tentu.**_ "

"Salam untuk semua membermu."

" _ **Ho-oh.**_ "

PIK

"Aigoo. Pacarmu itu _overprotective_ ya?" Sahut Hoseok sedikit menyindir. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah.

"Hehehe. Sebentar, dia mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Boleh?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Kau pulang harus dengan keadaan utuh ya." Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh ya. Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu pacaran—"

Mata kelinci Jungkook melebar.

"—tapi aku harus kenal dengan pacarmu. Kapan-kapan, bawa Junhoe ke dorm ya. Aku ingin mengenalnya." Sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

' _Apa pacar bohongan perlu dikenalkan juga?_ ' Gumam Jungkook sambil berpikir keras. Junhoe 'kan hanya pacar pura-pura. Tidak lebih dari itu dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sampai di dorm. Keadaan dorm sangat senyap dengan seorang _**namja**_ yang duduk tepekur di depan laptop—sambil ditemani secangkir kopi.

"Namjoonnie? Yang lain mana?" Sahut Hoseok setelah menyakinkan pengelihatannya—kalau itu kekasihnya.

"Taehyung pergi, yang lainnya di kamar masing-masing." Jawab Namjoon sambil menyesap kopinya. Wew, _leader style._

"Kalian beli apa saja?" Namjoon melirik 3 kantung besar―2 kantung di bawa Jungkook, sisanya Hoseok―yang dibawa 2 membernya

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Jungkook cepat sambil membantu menaruh belanjaan di meja makan. "Taetae _**hyung**_ pergi kemana memangnya?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon menoleh ke Jungkook bersamaan.

"Tae-tae?" Gumam mereka bersamaan. Jungkook mengangguk, "Lebih gampang Taetae daripada Taehyung, 'kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. _Well_ , anak itu langsung pergi setelah ia berkutat selama 10 menit dengan handphonenya. Bilang pergi tapi aku tidak tahu kemana." Jelas Namjoon sambil mencomot kentang goreng yang dibeli Hoseok.

"Telepon sana," saran Hoseok sambil menampar tangan Namjoon yang jahil—karena mengambil kentang gorengnya.

"Ugh, tidak." Jungkoon menolak saran briliant dari Namjoon, "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah."

 **CKLEK**

 **BLAM**

"Aku pulang."

Suara berat yang sangat Jungkook kenal terdengar dari pintu depan. Itu Taehyung.

― _ **Duh, Jungkook mati kutu**_.

"Oh. Kalian sudah pulang?" Sapa Taehyung—agak—ramah. Sepertinya ia pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" _ **N-ne.**_ "

"Kau tidak apa, _bunny_?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya—ke arah Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook malu.

" _ **N-ne. Gwenchanna**_."

"Wajahmu memerah. Padahal hari ini cerah." Gumam Taehyung—yang sepertinya mulai tidak peka. Kemudian, Taehyung pergi ke kamarnya.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

" _ **Gwenchanna**_?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kata Hoseok kau ada kencan ya?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan," sahut Jungkook mengoreksi. Namjoon terkekeh kecil.

"Pergilah bersama Junhoe-mu itu. Sepertinya kau perlu bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa, jantung Jungkook seperti berhenti berdetak menyenangkan/? dan langsung berdetak menyakitkan―saat Taehyung menanyakan keadaannya tadi.

' _Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Taehyung?_ ' Gumam Jungkook dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 19:00 KST**

Junhoe sudah menunggu di depan. Jungkook bersiap-siap, lalu pamit pada _**hyungdeul**_ nya.

"Mau kencan ya?" Selidik Suga sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Jawab Jungkook—agak—dingin. Suga mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan lupa pulang." Kemudian, Jungkook dan pacar ' _pura-pura_ 'nya pergi dari dorm BTS.

Taehyung hanya diam menatap kepergian/? Calon kekasihnya dari kejauhan. Ia tahu dia pasti akan kencan dengan Junhoe. Ada bagian dari hati kecilnya yang merasakan sakit hati yang sakit/?

"Baiklah. Ini saatnya." Gumam Taehyung sambil meraih jaketnya dan pergi dari dorm.

"AKU PERGI HYUNG! JANGAN TANYA AKU KEMANA!" Teriak Taehyung sambil menutup pintu dan pergi. Suga yang diteriaki Taehyung tadi hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi—?" Tanya Junhoe memulai pembicaraan. Jungkook hanya duduk diam termenung. Mereka kini berada di XOXO Cafe, yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sungai Han. Junhoe berdalih belum makan malam, jadi ia mengajak Jungkook kesini dulu.

"Apa?"

"Kau merasa 'seseorang' itu mencintaimu?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tapi sayangnya tidak peka."

" _ **Well**_ , itu biasa. Yunhyeong _**hyung**_ juga tidak peka, 'kok." Hibur Junhoe sambil menyesap es jeruknya. Junhoe terlihat tampan malam ini. Dengan kemeja putih bertuliskan _"Las Vegas"_ dibalut dengan jas hitam yang semi-formal. Itu semua pemberian Yunhyeong tahun lalu—saat _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama. Apalagi Jungkook. Ia hanya memakai sweater biru muda dan jins hitam pendek. Memakai snapback putih yang menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya.

—membuat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih ' _sungguhan_ '.

"Tapi, Taehyung _**hyung**_ pekanya tidak wajar/?"

"Jadi namanya Taehyung?" Sahut Junhoe—mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat Jungkook yang gelagapan—menyadari bahwa mulutnya menggumamkan nama Taehyung di depan Junhoe.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Tak apa" Sahut Junhoe sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau mau kita mengakhiri ini?" Tawar Junhoe sambil bertopang dagu, "Aku merindukan pacarku."

"Aku—tidak tahu. Melihat Taehyung _**hyung**_ begini, aku jadi ragu." Jawab Jungkook sambil menggembungkan pipinya—terlihat sangat imut.

Junhoe berbinar kekanakan, " _Well_ , kau nyaman pacaran denganku?"

"TIDAK!" Sahut Jungkook cepat. Junhoe tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha. Reaksimu lucu sekali~" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya—malu.

"Lalu, hyungmu bagaimana?" Tanya Junhoe—mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jungkook meneguk milkshake vanillanya.

"Hoseok _**hyung**_ memberiku izin untuk pacaran. Tapi ia harus kenal dengan orang itu. Untung saja kita cuma pura-pura. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir," Junhoe mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu saja 10 menit lagi." Gumaman Junhoe sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ini membuat Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm, _**aniya**_. Kau lihat saja nanti."

Suasana hening menyapa meja Junhoe dan Jungkook saat itu. Junhoe bersikap biasa saja. Tapi, Jungkook?

—Dia dibesarkan/? di tempat yang memiliki kadar keributan tinggi/? Sehingga di suasana seperti ini dia tidak enak.

"3 menit lagi." Lagi-lagi gumaman Junhoe membuat lamunan Jungkook buyar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Jungkook mulai kesal dan sedikit takut. Junhoe hanya tersenyum—dengan banyak arti di balik senyumannya itu. Yeah, senyum sejuta watt milik Junhoe itu agak mengerikan di matanya.

Jungkook meneguk milkshake vanillanya cepat-cepat. Junhoe sedikit melirik Jungkook. Kemudian fokus pada makanannya lagi.

"Minum pelan-pelan saja." Sahut Junhoe mengingatkan—membuat Jungkook merona malu. Jungkook heran, sejak kapan sahabat baiknya itu bersikap dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Nah. 1 menit lagi. Baiklah, Jungkook. Begini, ayo akhiri hubungan pura-pura ini." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Ayo jadi sahabat baik. Kau tahu? Kita sudah menyakiti 2 orang. Yunhyeong _**hyung**_ dan Taehyung _**sunbae**_." Sahut Junhoe tenang. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, "Lagipula aku sudah punya bukti, kalau Taehyung _**sunbae**_ benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku jadi ikut bahagia." Lanjut Junhoe sedikit melankolis. Kalau seperti ini, Junhoe terlihat seperti ayahnya Jungkook yang melepas anaknya karena menikah.

"Sudah waktunya." Junhoe mengangkat tangannya. Mungkin memanggil waiters. Jungkook hanya duduk diam dan lucu/? sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kaki cepat menghampiri meja Junhoe dan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook kaget. Sepasang kaki berhenti di samping mereka. Jungkook melirik ke atas. Lalu kaget season dua/?

— _ **itu Taehyung**_.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Junhoe—menuntut penjelasan. Junhoe tersenyum penuh arti lagi.

"Bawalah dia pergi, _**sunbae**_. Kami sudah putus."

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Jungkook, Goo Junhoe- _ **ssi**_." Sahut Taehyung dingin sambil menarik Jungkook pergi.

Junhoe menaikkan sudut bibirnya—menyeringai. Lalu merogoh saku jasnya—mencari handphonenya.

" _ **Hyung**_? Aku akan pulang sekarang. Jangan kunci dorm ya." Jawab Junhoe sambil menelepon seseorang dan menaruh beberapa lembar won di meja.

" _ **Cepat pulang. Kau ini lama sekali. Kata Jinhwan hyung kau cuma jalan-jalan. Jalan-jalan kemana eh?**_ " Suara di seberang sana terdengar merajuk.

"Rahasia."

" _ **Ya! Goo Junhoe! Kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku!?**_ " Nada bicara orang di seberang line telepon terdengar kesal.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Aku akan menjelaskan semua, _**chagiya**_." Sahut Junhoe sambil keluar cafe dengan senyum tampan/? Terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

.

"Lepaskan tanganku hyung!" Teriak Jungkook saat Taehyung menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Ia tidak tahu Taehyung akan membawanya kemana.

"KAU BILANG LEPAS? Oke aku lepaskan." Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan menarik sweater Jungkook ke depannya.

"Kau—katakan kau mencintaiku, bukan _**namja**_ itu."

"Apa?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Aku pacaran dengan Junhoe!" Jawab Jungkook penuh penekanan. Taehyung mulai berapi-api.

"Junhoe-mu itu sudah punya pacar! Benar 'kan?" Bentak Taehyung dengan hujan lokal/? Membuat Jungkook memandangnya jijik.

"Aha, kau pasti sudah jatuh cinta dengan Junhoe-mu itu 'kan? Makanya sampai sekarang kau masih ingin bersamanya. Aku benar? Jalang sekali, kau."

 **DEG.**

Jantung Jungkook mencelos entah kemana. Membuat Jungkook menatap manik kelam/? Taehyung tajam.

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA!"

 **BUGH**

"AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU RAGU!"

 **BUGH**

"KAU SELALU TIDAK PEKA!"

 **BUGH**

"DASAR _**NAMJA**_ ALIEN—hiks" suara Jungkook melemah seketika. Menyisakan Taehyung yang menatapnya intens—karena Jungkook memukulnya brutal tadi.

 **GREP**

" _ **Mianhae.**_ " Sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook erat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang _**magnae.**_ Membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin menenangkan _**namja bunny**_ itu.

"Sudah selesai 'kan marahnya? Maaf, aku memang tidak peka. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu selalu, _**magnae**_." Lirih Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook lebih erat.

Jungkook terdiam. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sedari tadi. Ia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan namja kelahiran 1995 itu.

' _ **Mungkin, aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. Selalu.**_ ' Gumam Jungkook dalam hatinya.

* * *

 **.**

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Untung saja di sekitar mereka tidak banyak orang. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mengenali keduanya dan bakal terjadi skandal.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, "Jadi, aku tak perlu menunggumu lagi 'kan?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau 'kan sudah dewasa~" Goda Taehyung lagi—sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jungkook menatapnya sebal.

" _ **Andwae.**_ " Tolak Jungkook sambil berlalu pergi, "Aku mau ke rumah Junhoe aja."

"KALAU SAJA KAU KESANA, KUBUAT KAU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN!" Teriak Taehyung mengancam.

"EOMMA!"

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **OMAKE~ :**

* * *

.

 _ **"TERIMA KASIH HYUNG! AKU MENCINTAIMU! MUMUMUMUMU~" Sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk leader BTS erat.**_

 _ **"Lepaskan. Aku tidak mau Hoseok salah paham." Namjoon melepaskan paksa pelukan teletubbies/? yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Taehyung.**_

 _ **Segera, Taehyung mengambil handphonenya yang sejak tadi belum sempat disentuh/? oleh pemiliknya sendiri.**_

 _ **Taehyung mengirim sebuah pesan ke seseorang entah siapa. Tapi dari seringaian Taehyung, author yakin itu pasti anak buahnya/?**_

 _ **'Tunggu saja nanti, Junhoe.'**_

 _ **Segera, Taehyung menyambar/? Jaketnya dan pergi dari dorm.**_

 _ **"HYUNG AKU PERGI!"**_

 _ **Taehyung sampai di depan YG Training centre. Menatap tajam seorang namja yang sudah menunggunya di depan gedung.**_

 _ **"Jadi kau 'seseorang' itu?" Tanya seorang namja jangkung sambil menyeringai, "Ck. Aku lebih tampan dan lebih keren darimu."**_

 _ **Taehyung mendecih kecil, "Apa peduliku? Mana Jinhwan hyung?"**_

 _ **Namja itu**_ — _ **Junhoe tersenyum penuh arti.**_

 _ **"Ayo pergi. Jinhwan hyung menunggu kita." Ajak Junhoe sambil menarik jaket Taehyung ke taxi yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka.**_

* * *

.

 _ **"Jinhwan hyung" Junhoe memanggil namja mungil nan cantik *digamparJinhwan* yang duduk di depan sebuah cafe. Jinhwan tersenyum melihat mereka.**_

 _ **"Duduklah. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Taehyung-ah."**_

 _ **Taehyung memutar bola matanya kesal**_ — _ **untung saja, kerabat jauhnya, Jinhwan mengenal Junhoe baik. Ia tidak akan susah-susah mencari orang jahat yang ingin menculik Jungkook-nya.**_

 _ **"Mereka pacaran karena ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau mencintai magnae-mu itu, Taehyungie." Sahut Jinhwan sambil menjelaskan.**_

 _ **"Junhoe tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin membantunya. Kau tahu? Menurut Junhoe, calon pacarmu itu ragu."**_

 _ **"Ragu?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **"Ya, karena hyung itu tidak peka," kini Junhoe membuka mulutnya. "Kalau saja aku tidak pacaran dengan Yunhyeong hyung, mungkin saat ini aku sudah pacaran dengan Jungkook."**_

 _ **"YA! KAU!" Taehyung menarik kerah baju Junhoe—dengan amarah yang berlipat-lipat. Jinhwan menenangkan Taehyung.**_

 _ **"Kau ini! Sabar sedikit!" Teriak Jinhwan—yang Taehyung yakini mirip teriakan ibu-ibu yang marah/?**_

 _ **"Kami akan mengembalikan Jungkook-mu." Sahut Junhoe sambil menyeringai. Seolah-olah Jungkook adalah barang yang bisa dipinjam dan dikembalikan.**_

 _ **"Junhoe yang mengusulkan. Lalu aku yang memberi saran agar rencana itu berjalan lancar. But, well, kami ketahuan—karena ketidak-beruntunganku menjadi kerabatmu." Gerutu Jinhwan.**_

 _ **Ya, Taehyung sempat ber-video call dengan Jinhwan beberapa waktu lalu― untuk menanyakan kabar kerabat jauhnya.**_

 _ **Tapi sayangnya, di belakang Jinhwan, Junhoe numpang lewat. Jinhwan menjelaskan segala-galanya dengan aura tenang―bermaksud untuk membuat amarah Taehyung waktu itu mereda seketika.**_

 _ **Nasib sial memang.**_

 _ **"Dendamlah padaku yang rajin menonton TV dan browsing," jawab Taehyung tajam, "Untung saja aku juga ingat kalau Junhoe itu member iKon."**_

 _ **Jinhwan tertawa kecil. Junhoe sedang asyik menelepon seseorang—yang Taehyung tidak tahu siapa.**_

 _ **"Hahaha. Taehyungie, kau menyukai anak itu seperti pedophil tau."**_

 _ **"Aku bukan pedophil! Umurku hanya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya!"**_

 _ **"Yayaya. Lalu? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia menerima ajakan Junhoe?"**_

 _ **Nafas Taehyung tercekat. Perkataan Jinhwan selalu berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.**_

 _ **"―Aku akan mengajak Jungkook ke XOXO Cafe malam ini. Kau bisa menjemputnya disana." Nada suara Junhoe terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Taehyung.**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Wait, jangan marah. Aku akan memutuskan hubungan kami. Tidak lucu kalau kau menciumnya padahal statusnya masih bersamaku." ujar Junhoe sambil melipat tangannya di dada.**_

 _ **"Datanglah 10 menit setelah kami pergi. Aku akan menaikkan tanganku—memberi simbol peringatan kalau kami sudah selesai bicara."**_

 _ **Taehyung menyeringai iblis. Nada suara Junhoe terdengar serius.**_

 _ **"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka namja sepertimu bisa menjadi temannya." Ejek Taehyung sambil merebut donat yang masih utuh—pesanan Jinhwan tadi.**_

 _ **"Well, umurku saja yang sama seperti Jungkook. Tapi jiwaku dewasa." Jawab Junhoe menjelaskan.**_

 _ **"So, It's Showtime."**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note : YUHUUU~ Saya datang lagii~ *tebarbunga***_

 _ **Kali ini, saya berniat membuat Sequel dari vkook fanfic saya yang pertama. Well, saya tidak tahu endingnya bakal pacaran atau enggak. Itu terserah kalian menganggapnya apa :D**_

 _ **Aduh, terima kasih buat yang review, favs, sama follow fic itu! Saya terharu sekali :"**_

 _ **Oh ya. Castnya saya ambil dari member iKon! Bener2 ga sabar buat mereka debut :D Bias saya disana Junhoe ama Jinhwan :D ganteng2 loh. *promosi* tapi tenang aja, saya masih setia ama EXO and BTS kok :)**_

 _ **Ih banyak bacot nih saya.**_

 _ **I'm so glad if you leave your review here :)**_

 ** _Laf yu,_**

 _ **-Levinfinitexo88-**_


End file.
